* List of JDT songs
Index (in alphabetical order) *'3, 2, 1, Melt Away' - 1974 *'62 Miles High' - 2003 *'A Brilliant Blue Sky' - 1973 *'A Day Off' - 1965 *'A Good One Brings to Our Choice' - 1976 *'A Little Bit for Me is Okay' - 1972 *'A Little Dab of Green Gel Mint' - 1977 *'A Lot of Traffic' - 1985 *'A Scroll is Very Exquisite' - 1986 *'Adjusting the Buttons of His Car' - 2002 *'Against Those Stacks' - 1986 *'Ah-Zoad-a-Lae' - 1970 *'All About Aggravation' - 1981 *'All About Animals' - 1986 *'All I Could Do Is Waste' - 1981 *'All She Does is Carrying Toolboxes' - 1974 *'All You Can Eat!' - 1975 *'An Exceptional Lot' - 1992 *'Another One Brave' - 1984 *'Are You Looking for Me?' - 1969 *'As They Keep Up Messing Their Bank Account' - 1983 *'Australian Sunrise' - 1990 *'Baby, I Do Not Mind' - 1972 *'Bad Chipmunk' - 1996 *'Be a Good Little Cat' - 1966 *'Beach Jive' - 1985 *'Behind the Fire' - 1984 *'Believe Me' - 1974 *'Believing in Something' - 1964 *'Bernie' - 1961 *'Big Indication' - 1984 *'Bilingual Practice' - 1987 *'Black Quilt' - 1986 *'Bombshell' - 1988 *'Bring It Up' - 1971 *'The Brown Dented Wall' - 1988 *'Brown Log in the Swamp' - 1981 *'Burrow for 12 Meters Deep' - 1994 *'Bust a Big Heavy Bed' - 1985 *'Cans Full of Sustainable Choices' - 2000 *'Change Goes by Then and Now' - 1981 *'Charge' - 1972 *'Chartreuse Jelly' - 2010 *'Chewing Gum' - 1974 *'Chrome Palace' - 2006 *'Civil Twilight' - 1981 *'Clean as a Whistle' - 1968 *'The Cleverest Guy from Johnson City' - 1989 *'Clock Blocker' - 1986 *'Collared Soldier' - 1986 *'Come As You Are' - 1980 *'Coming Forward' - 1976 *'Coming to the River' - 1985 *'Concerned Times' - 1979 *'Cozy Quilt' - 1983 *'Crested Iguana' - 1992 *'Crystal Clear' - 1981 *'Deep into the Woods' - 1971 *'Did We Ever Tell You When This Log Bridge Built?' - 1977 *'Did You Make a Can of Lentils?' - 1984 *'Digit Case' - 1977 *'Do Not Overeat' - 1986 *'Do Not Sit Beside the Fireplace' - 1992 *'Don't Confuse Me' - 1975 *'Don't Just Deal with Archie' - 1972 *'Doomed Coward' - 1985 *'The Doorbell Dings' - 1959 *'Double Access' - 2001 *'During the Horrific Times' - 1994 *'El Búfalo en esa furia Campo' - 1997 *'The Emporium' - 1981 *'Every Now and Then' - 1976 *'Executive Cashier' - 1992 *'The Extraordinary Flashlight' - 1984 *'Extremely Delicate' - 1980 *'Extravaganza' - 1983 *'Fine and Dandy' - 1954 *'The Flapjack Boogie' - 1984 *'Fly Pie' - 1978 *'From Lawton to the Son of Ardmore' - 2004 *'Fun is Here to Stay' - 1982 *'Game of Catch' - 1977 *'Game of Skating' - 1978 *'Gazebo Fillmore' - 1985 *'Get a Sip of That Lemon Juice' - 1958 *'Get That Fire Out of Here' - 1982 *'Getting Ready to Ruffle Up' - 1984 *'Getting Tangled Up' - 1976 *'Gill's Trombone' - 1995 *'Glamour Crystals' - 2004 *'Glamour Silver Skirt' - 1978 *'Gluten Free' - 1993 *'Go For It!' - 1973 *'Going Out of Sight' - 1983 *'Good Typer' - 1982 *'Got to Be Going Out' - 1967 *'Gray Vaporizer' - 1998 *'Great Day in the Morning' - 1971 *'Great Part About Everything' - 1972 *'Greater and Better Than Sliced Bread' - 1976 *'Greater Values' - 1980 *'Have a Good Weekend' - 1985 *'Have a Little Conversation' - 1985 *'Have You Seen Me?' - 1984 *'Hay Fever' - 1974 *'He Would Never Be Gone Much' - 1974 *'Here Are the Biggest Problems Ever!' - 1986 *'Homer Cascade' - 1986 *'Homesick' - 1983 *'Horse Jazz' - 1985 *'House of the Glowing Moon' - 1982 *'How Would We Ever Find a Suitcase Back There?' - 1965 *'However This Happens Often' - 1979 *'His Good Sight' - 1974 *'I Am Just Excited (That's All It Is to It)' - 1973 *'I Am Not Foolish' - 1974 *'I Collect My Money' - 1983 *'I Have Got a Million Bucks' - 1984 *'I Simultaneously Do Shopping and Working' - 1980 *'I'll Bring a Table' - 1989 *'I'll Take a Little Pace' - 1966 *'I'll Take the Pledge to be a Painter' - 1982 *'I've Always Got Sidetrack' - 1965 *'If They Keep That Up, They Are Timed Out' - 1993 *'Imitation' - 1976 *'Ink Joke' - 1997 *'Into the Pizzeria' - 1976 *'Is Everything All Right?' - 1980 *'It Certainly is Terrific' - 1983 *'It is Your Priority' - 1985 *'It's a Party Line!' - 1976 *'It's Pointless' - 1983 *'Joyful Waves' - 1977 *'Jubah' - 1976 *'Just Cut it Out' - 1972 *'Just Make Up Your Mind' - 1977 *'Just Try a Little Yeast' - 1973 *'Keep Up the Good Work' - 1970 *'The Lambs on a Bench' - 1985 *'Lenticular Sparkles' - 2008 *'Let Me Rock Out Through the Night' - 1973 *'Little Brick' - 1983 *'Little Ointment' - 2002 *'Looking for a Domino' - 1977 *'Love One Another' - 1968 *'Midnight Metal' - 1985 *'Mike Loses His Telephone' - 1988 *'Mix It Up!' - 1982 *'Mutant Snail' - 2003 *'My Delicate Piano' - 1959 *'My Friendly Fellow' - 1975 *'My Investigation is Running Out' - 1986 *'My Soul Goes Greater Than Someone Else' - 1974 *'Nancy' - 1974 *'Nap Time' - 1963 *'Nazingerous' - 2000 *'Neon-I.D.A.' - 1976 *'No Huge Excuse' - 1991 *'Not Necessary Much' - 1995 *'Not Quite Magical' - 1982 *'Nuthatch Parade' - 1987 *'Oh, Goody' - 1966 *'Oh, He's Just a Cootie' - 1962 *'Oh, Warehouse' - 1978 *'Once is Not Enough' - 1985 *'One Single Meal' - 1972 *'One Step Closer' - 1973 *'Open the Door' - 1964 *'Out in the Country' - 1963 *'The Painted Yellow Porch' - 1989 *'Pasta Reggae' - 1982 *'The Path to the Shore' - 1978 *'The Perfect Spot' - 1971 *'Please Say "Yes"' - 1958 *'Please Stop Cooking!' - 1985 *'Prevent Scattering Goodies' - 1990 *'Problems Affect Me' - 1985 *'Putty Tonight' - 1962 *'Quick Foot' - 1974 *'Quit Jerking the Phone' - 1981 *'Razorback Club' - 1987 *'React with This Caddy' - 1986 *'The Record by Me' - 1975 *'Responsible Place' - 1993 *'Rich Fact' - 1983 *'Rock Town' - 1966 *'Rocking on Our Road' - 1965 *'Salute to Your Grape Juice' - 1991 *'Settle Down' - 1973 *'Seventeen Hours Difference' - 1993 *'The Shallow Wonder Cave' - 1975 *'She Soothes Me' - 1979 *'Side by Side' - 1976 *'Smart Car' - 1999 *'So Pretty Anyway' - 1971 *'So Rich' - 1985 *'Stay in One Place' - 1974 *'Stay Out of Trouble' - 1976 *'Stella's Safe' - 1996 *'Straight Hair' - 1984 *'Take a Loop' - 1974 *'Take One Dose of Medicine' - 1987 *'Take the Entire Selection' - 1976 *'Tell Me You Are Hot' - 1978 *'Tell Us Actually How It Happens' - 1976 *'Tell Us What We Sign With' - 1983 *'That is the Last Puzzle Solver' - 1978 *'That is Why We Are Not Distracting Anyone' - 1988 *'That's My Narrow Spot' - 1957 *'That's Similar' - 1982 *'There are Places Between Here and There' - 1971 *'There is No Question' - 1968 *'There is Some Reason How' - 1971 *'These Outstanding Books are Splendid!' - 1995 *'They Must Agree with Their Solution' - 1984 *'They're Not Expecting for the Secret Agent' - 1987 *'Things Are Always Changing' - 1976 *'Those Expensive Chairs Somewhere' - 1986 *'Tied Up' - 1982 *'To My Place' - 1974 *'Tower Power' - 1991 *'Triple Digits' - 1989 *'The Tufted Armadillo' - 1982 *'Turtleneck' - 1975 *'Understand Me' - 1971 *'The Undetermined Friendship Clock' - 1981 *'Utility Work' - 1981 *'Ving-Bong-Voggin' - 1996 *'Wait for Us' - 1988 *'Wander Wagon' - 1985 *'We Might Be Cured' - 1990 *'We're Doing Great' - 1981 *'We've Got to Be Couraged' - 1975 *'Weightless' - 1983 *'What a Brilliant Maple Tree' - 1969 *'What an Absolutely Gorgeous Day' - 1971 *'What Was I Thinking?' - 1967 *'What's Up With You!' - 1966 *'When the Clouds Make Various Shapes' - 1975 *'Where They Leap On' - 1977 *'Wig Party' - 1986 *'Wind Fair' - 1987 *'The Wind's Not Blowing on Quincy' - 1991 *'Wondrous Oblong' - 1977 *'Yellow Pond' - 1972 *'Yes You Do Act Like a Donkey' - 1979 *'Yes, She Hates Bugs' - 1982 *'You Are Extremely Hysterical' - 2001 *'You Are More Suspicious Than Ever' - 1979 *'You Better Straighten Yourself Up' - 1967 *'You Should Experience' - 1985 *'You're Doomed' - 1975 *'You're the Neglecter' - 1986 *'Zoomer' - 1982 Category:JDT Songs Category:Collection of Articles Category:Quality Lists